


Something Abby This Way Comes

by Ninjapirate101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Magic, NCIS Drabble Community, One Shot, Wiccan - Freeform, charm bags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby takes the teams well-being into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Abby This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Livejournal's NCIS Drabble community found here: http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/
> 
> Prompt: #479 "Charm"

Title: Something Abby This Way Comes

Characters: Abby Scuito, Anthony DiNozzo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tim McGee, Ellie Bishop

Prompt/Challenge: #479 "Charm"

Rating: G

Word Count: 500

Warning/Spoilers/Disclaimer: Warning/Spoilers/Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

AN: This was written for Livejournal's NCIS Drabble community: If you would like the link, just message me, cant put it here.

Summary: Abby takes the teams well-being into her own hands.

* * *

**Something Abby This Way Comes**

The team was on edge as they entered the room. It was dark, but they could hear quiet words being chanted, too soft to make out.

In the dark, Tony, Gibbs, McGee and Ellie Bishop, the new Probie, could see a hooded figure at the table standing over a bowl of some sort. Wafts of smoke emanating from the metal container.

In the air they could smell an earthy scent mixing with some kind of flower and spice. It would normally smell pleasant if not for the eerie atmosphere.

The hooded figure spoke some final words and threw in what looked like a crystal of some sort, and a bright spark exploded from the bowl.

The four were stunned, too wary to move and show their presence. They wanted to leave, but they were frozen in place as the cloaked figure noticed them and slowly turned around removing the hood and staring into their souls.

"Hey guys!" Abby Scuito bounced on her heels as she went and turned the light on in her lab, then returned back to the area she was just occupying.

"Abbs" Gibbs had seemed to be the first one to find his voice, though it was a lot softer than normal.

"Abby, what are you doing?" "Abs, what are those?" Ellie Bishop and McGee spoke up as the team slowly seemed to return to reality, with a few shudders in the process.

The four made their way closer to the metal table which usually held evidence.

Abby looked at the four, her gaze soft and worried as she took a deep breath.

"I'm making charm bags for you, evoking protection, good health, healing and wisdom." The forensic scientist gestured next to the small bowl, still releasing warm vapors that reminded them of a forest in summer, and pointed out four small sized cloth drawstring bags. The string tying the bag closed held a small metal NCIS badge charm. As the four stared in wide-eyed wonder Abby continued talking.

"You guys are always in danger and it seems that it's just getting worse and worse! Every other week, one of you seems to get hurt! I don't like seeing you guys get injured, and I want you all to be protected! So I made each of you guys a charm bag! You will keep it on your person at all times! The bag is a purple and gold cloth mixture that I had sewn myself. It is used for protection. Inside the bag is a mixture of different earth based materials, such as a piece of sandalwood, some clover and whatnot. There's also a small crystal personalized for each one of you. Please take these charm bags and stay safe." Abby looked into the eyes of the four people meant most to her and gave a pleading look.

Tony went to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. "Thank you Abby, we will." Tony spoke in her ear softly.

_"Blessed Be."_ Abby whispered in return.


End file.
